


Sweet Strange

by lakesinstillness



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bad Puns, Boot Worship, Breakfast, Denial, Desperation, Desperation Play, Eating naked, Embarrassment, Feeding Kink, Food, Force-Feeding, Hotels, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Pancakes, Public Humiliation, Road Trips, Shame, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, bad food combinations, cuckold imagery, maybe for that last one?, so i repeat, sue me pls, the title of the google doc is sue me pls, with eventual reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: The Buck-Tick members are stuck in their hotel room for a day, so Atsushi and Imai decide to order Cracker Barrel for breakfast.





	Sweet Strange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Darkness (We Find Each Other)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941682) by [bucktiick (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bucktiick). 

> I came up with this idea as a crossover between @bucktiick's fic "In The Darkness (We Find Each Other)" and my fic "Home Away From Home," a few weeks before I actually posted the latter on AO3. Multiple CB fics later, and the idea came up again. Gabe (@bucktiick) and I decided to each write our own version of this crossover, so here's mine! It's my first time posting something like this, so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also random, but if the reason you loved the original CB fics is because of how wholesome they are, obviously they can be read independently of this one. Because I don't know why, but I've been scared that this would ruin the original 3 lol. But I hope it doesn't do that because this was a separate idea from those 3.

When the Buck-Tick members went on road trips, they usually got lunch and dinner on the road, and had breakfast at the hotel in the morning. They didn’t even have to think about it ahead of time; it just made sense to do things that way. This time was different, though. They expected it to take two nights to reach their destination, but they were making much better time than they expected. If they kept driving at this point, they would reach their destination a day before their reservation, so they figured they would relax at the hotel that day. Hide, Yutaka, and Toll considered looking around the area for something to do, but a rainstorm put a damper on their plans. Atsushi and Imai, however, had every intention of staying at the hotel that day.

Atsushi woke to a sudden bright light. He knew there was a storm passing through that day, so he figured Imai must have turned the lights on. He slowly opened his eyes, which were quickly embraced by the strong, overpowering brightness of the fluorescents.

Atsushi sat up and looked at Imai, who was sitting at the table across from the bed. He was sipping a cup of coffee, which he presumably got at the hotel’s buffet. “Good morning,” he said. “You ready for today?”

Atsushi was still feeling groggy, so he only nodded in response. The way he felt about he and Imai’s plans seemed strange; he was excited, and craving the Cracker Barrel breakfast they would have, but he also knew it wouldn’t be fun once they actually started. Either way, he figured that the sooner they start, the better.

“Good. Why don’t you start getting ready to pick the food up? I’ll get Hide, Yutaka, and Toll’s orders while you do that.” Imai smirked when he said it, and Atsushi could he was enjoying the thought of including the others--at least a little bit--in their plans. “Once I do that, I’ll call the order in.”

Realizing they were so close to going through with the plans, Atsushi felt butterflies in his stomach. He tried to keep his mind off of it, though. He knew his stomach would be hurting by the end of it; he didn’t want it to hurt before they even started, too. “Okay. I’ll get ready.”

Before going into the room next door, Imai walked to the bed and kissed Atsushi on the cheek. “See you later, piggy.”

Imai went into Yutaka, Hide, and Toll’s room to ask for their breakfast orders. He was worried he would make a mistake when recording them, since all he could think about was how excited he was for Atsushi to return with the food and start eating. Every time he went on a road trip with the vocalist, he had to hear about Cracker Barrel the whole car ride. About how much of a staple it was to American road trips, about how novel it feels despite being a huge chain. About the history of the restaurant and how it’s changed and grown. About how cute the store is, and how good the food is. Imai almost felt like the true winner of Atsushi’s heart was Cracker Barrel, that Atsushi loved some chain more than him. It was so insulting, feeling like a cuck to a fucking store.

But now, this day, this meal, would be the perfect opportunity to punish Atsushi for his love of Cracker Barrel. They say if you can’t beat them, join them, and that was exactly what Imai planned to do. He was going to take Atsushi’s true love into the bedroom with them and watch as the other man pleased himself with it. Watch as Atsushi eats more Cracker Barrel than he’s ever begged for in all the times they’ve gone on road trips together. And with how much their plans, his plans for Atsushi, were on his mind that morning, he was sure he craved watching Atsushi eat Cracker Barrel more than Atsushi ever craved Cracker Barrel.

Once he got all three orders down, he repeated them, just to make sure they were correct. Despite the internal monologue going on in his head, he got the orders right. “Atsushi’s going to go pick up the food soon.”

“I’ll go with him,” Hide replied. “I can help bring everything back.”

Imai tried to stop himself from smirking or laughing or doing anything that would give away their plans. He was already excited for Atsushi to drop the food off at their room, and for them to see how much food Atsushi had with him, but Hide’s suggestion was even better. “I’m sure he would be grateful if you did. Anyways, I’ll go place the order now.”

Imai went back into his room, where a dressed Atsushi was doing his makeup in the bathroom. “You aren’t taking a shower?” the guitarist asked.

“Doesn’t it make more sense to do it after?” Atsushi was right, though wearing makeup in this situation didn’t seem practical, either. Imai liked that he was trying to get pretty for such an event, though, so he didn’t say anything about it.

Imai stopped talking to Atsushi for a moment to order the food on Cracker Barrel’s website. Once the order was placed, though, he looked at Atsushi and continued. “By the way, Hide wants to go pick it up with you.”

From where Imai was sitting, he could only see Atsushi’s face in the bathroom mirror, but his reaction was precious. “Does he have to come?”

“Well, isn’t it rude to say no to your friend? You should be grateful that he wants to help.” Atsushi only glared in response. “Listen, how do you plan on explaining to him why he can’t come? Besides, he’ll see the food either way.”

“He doesn’t have to. I can bring our food in here first, and then go drop off theirs.”

“Where’s the fun in that, though?” Imai couldn’t help but enjoy watching Atsushi get embarrassed at the idea of others seeing how much food they had ordered. Especially since this was Atsushi, the man who displayed his sexuality in front of the fans any chance he got. It was so rare for Imai to see him like this, just as rare as their trips to Cracker Barrel used to be, at least before Atsushi insisted they go at least once during every road trip.

Atsushi knew there was no point in arguing with Imai; no matter what, Imai would find a way for the other members to see how much food they ordered. “I guess he can come. I’ll have a lot to carry, anyways. I hope he doesn’t mind.” Atsushi finished putting on his makeup and got his bag, which he left sitting on the side of the bed. “I guess I should get going now.”

The thought of Atsushi going to Cracker Barrel without Imai there worried the guitarist. “Don’t buy too much at the store, please.”

Atsushi chuckled. “After how much we spent on food, I don’t think I’ll buy anything.” Imai was surprised to hear him say that, but he didn’t believe him. Even if Atsushi thought that now, the moment he walked in that store he would probably find something that he “needed” to buy.

Atsushi left the hotel room and just stood in the hallway for a moment. Hide was really going to pick up the order with him, and would see all the food Imai ordered. He knew Hide would have questions, and that he wouldn’t be afraid to ask them. Still, he knew it was rude to not bring his bandmate, so he knocked on the door of Hide’s room.

“Good morning,” Hide said when he opened the door. “Why didn’t you come through the conjoining door?”

Atsushi worried Hide could tell he was nervous, and tried to cover it up with laughter. “Oh, I don’t know why I didn’t, actually.”

“You’re probably just really excited to get going, right? You love Cracker Barrel, after all.” Atsushi did love Cracker Barrel, but right now it was hard to think about. He knew that would be the only thing on his mind once they actually got the food, so right now he was trying to keep his mind off of it. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Let’s just get going; I’m starving!”

“Yeah, me too.” The elevator arrived, and the two went into it.

“What did you order?”

Atsushi didn’t actually know what he was eating; Imai wanted it to be a surprise. So, he decided to go with the most popular menu item at Cracker Barrel: “Pancakes.”

“Oh. I could never have just pancakes; only carbs wouldn’t be filling enough. I got the Sunrise Sampler.”

When they exited the hotel, Atsushi started walking to the parking lot. “What are you doing?” Hide asked. “It’s across the street. We don’t need to drive.”

Every question Hide asked made Atsushi more and more nervous. “We have to carry all the food, so I figured it would be easier if we had a place to put it,” he explained.

“We’re only getting food for five people.” Atsushi cringed at that number; the amount of food Imai ordered was so, so much more than that. “We can carry it all ourselves.”

Atsushi almost conceded, but he thought of an explanation to use the car: “I might get something in the store, though.”

“Oh, I forgot. It’s you I’m going with.” Hide walked to the car and got in the passenger’s seat.

Atsushi drove to the Cracker Barrel. It probably took longer than it would have if they had just walked; they couldn’t make U-turns on that street, so he had to drive on a few other streets to get there. The longer they drove, the more Atsushi dreaded going in and picking up the food.

Finally, they reached the Old Country Store. Atsushi went to the hostess and asked about the order under the name “Imai.” “Oh, that’s a pretty large order, so it’ll take a while,” she said. “Why don’t y’all look around while you wait?”

Atsushi smiled nervously at the hostess. “Sure. Thank you!”

“An order for five people is ‘pretty large?’” Hide said to Atsushi when they were away from the hostess.

“Don’t worry about it, Hide. Maybe they’re just busy.” Even though Atsushi didn’t plan on buying things, he needed to get away from Hide, and looking for something to get was the perfect way to do that. He steered clear of the snack section, though, because he worried Imai would make him eat those too if he bought them.

After a few minutes of looking around, Hide called for Atsushi: “Look at this.” Atsushi walked over to where he was--the mug section--and Hide pointed at a mug that read “Papa.” “You should get this for Imai.”

“Why?” Atsushi asked. Atsushi did call Imai “Papa” sometimes, but he didn’t know how Hide would know that. Hearing Hide joke about it made him even more nervous about all the food he was going to see.

“Remember that one time we went on a road trip and I heard you guys next door? You called him that.”

Atsushi laughed nervously, but was relieved that was all Hide was joking about. “Oh, yeah. I remember that.”

“You two better not disrupt my sleep again this trip.” Hide took the mug off the hook and handed it to Atsushi. He hadn’t said it yet, but once Hide pointed it out, he did think it was funny and planned on buying it for Imai.

“We won’t!” Atsushi joked back, because he knew all the fun he and Imai were going to happen was going to take place in the daytime. He walked to the register, purchased the mug, and waited for the order to be ready.

Finally, the hostess called out Imai’s name--pronounced incorrectly--and Atsushi and Hide went to pick up the order. Hide seemed shocked when he saw how many bags there were. “Are you sure--.”

“--This is it,” Atsushi interrupted. He wanted to be out of there as soon as possible. Even though no one was paying attention to the situation other than Hide and the hostess, he felt as though the whole store was staring at him. “Thank you so much!”

“You throwing a pancake party or something?” the hostess asked. So that was what Imai ordered.

Atsushi chuckled. “Oh, yeah! It’s my nephew’s birthday today, so--.”

“--Atsushi,” Hide interrupted. Atsushi worried Hide would expose his lie, but he stopped speaking after that.

“Oh, well wish him a happy birthday for me!” the hostess exclaimed.

“Of course!” Atsushi replied. “Thanks again!” He and Hide carried everything to the car and drove off.

“Why did you and Imai order so much food?” Hide asked.

“Oh, you know. In case we get hungry throughout the day.”

“But Atsushi, there are so many bags. And it’s just pancakes?”

“I’m not sure. Imai might’ve ordered something else.”

“Well, if I ever get hungry today I’m coming to steal some.” Hide’s claim made Atsushi even more nervous; if Hide actually went to get some later that day, he would see how many he had eaten by that point.

Unlike last time when Atsushi desperately wanted to not get out of the car, now he was desperate to get back to the hotel--and away from Hide--as soon as possible. Once they arrived at the hotel, they somehow were able to carry all of it out of the car, and back up to their floor. When they got there, they started separating Hide, Yutaka, and Toll’s food from Atsushi and Imai’s. “It’s like trying to find a needle in a haystack,” Hide said.

“Short stack, you mean.” Even in such a humiliating situation as this one, Atsushi couldn’t pass up the opportunity to make a pun.

“There’s nothing short about this,” Hide replied. “You and Imai are eating like you’re about to go to The Chair or something.” Atsushi only laughed in response, and Hide went into his room with the three meals.

Now that the situation with Hide was over, Atsushi mentally prepared himself for his plans with Imai. He may have not been going to The Chair, but he was sure that where he was going would be just as torturous. And with how sick of food he would be once they finished, Atsushi figured he would hope it was his last meal.

Once he was ready, he knocked on the door. “Imai, I’m back. Let me in.”

“Wrong,” Imai replied. “Try again, piggy.”

Atsushi realized this was really starting. “Master, I’m back. Please, let me in.”

Imai opened the door, took some of the bags, and let Atsushi in. “Welcome back. How was Hide?”

Atsushi was still embarrassed from seeing Hide that he didn’t want to talk about it. “He seemed really curious about it. He said he might come here if he gets hungry.”

Imai laughed. “If there’s anything left, that is. Anyways, what are you still doing in that outfit? Pigs don’t wear clothes, silly.” The thought of eating naked seemed unappetizing to Atsushi, but he undressed himself anyway, and sat down at the table. “Good boy.” Imai stood behind him, took out a bib--like the kind people wear when they eat seafood for some reason--and put it on Atsushi. Then, he got the sheets of the bed and tied Atsushi’s legs to the feet of the chair. They weren’t tied that tightly; Atsushi could easily get out if he wanted to. It was more of a symbolic thing than anything. Signifying that Atsushi was stuck there until he finished everything in front of him.

Imai got the boxes of food from the bag, and started putting them on the table. “I’m sure you’re dying to know what I ordered for you.”

“I already know it’s pancakes.”

“Yes, and--.” Imai opened one of the boxes for a moment and it was full of biscuits. Atsushi didn’t even know it was possible to order a ton of biscuits like that, but he didn’t question it. “Do you remember?”

“Yes, I remember.” Imai’s order choice--pancakes and biscuits--was a reference to a conversation they had in the car once. Imai was arguing that they’re basically the same thing, but Atsushi acted offended at the claim, and started stating all the differences between the two. But now, that both were in front of him in such large quantities and the only thing he would be able to eat, he was dreading having such similar things together. Yet, if he complained about Imai’s decision, Imai would start mocking him, and telling him about all the differences between pancakes and biscuits.

“Good.” Imai took out one of the stacks of pancakes, dressed it with a little bit of syrup, and handed it to the other man. “Piggy, remember this is a punishment for all the hell you’ve put me and the others through. So while you’re eating, think about all the times you’ve begged for this exact moment. Now that I’ve got that out of the way, dig in.”

“Yes, Master.” Atsushi took out one of the many plastic sets of forks and knives Cracker Barrel gave him and started eating. While he was doing so, Imai took out his own meal--the Old Timer’s Breakfast--and started eating. He turned on the TV, and changed the channel to some new station Atsushi didn’t pay attention to.

Atsushi planned on eating quickly. It always took longer to feel full when he ate fast, so he hoped that would delay the inevitable, at least a little. When he enjoyed something--just as he was enjoying the pancakes in front of him--it wasn’t that hard to eat fast. He knew it was better to savor good things, but he couldn’t help it; when he enjoyed something, he craved it so badly that it felt impossible to take his time with it. In this situation, though, eating fast actually seemed to make sense, so he ate even faster than he usually did.

Eating fast seemed to make sense until Imai stopped him. “Slow down, piggy. It’s not a race.” Atsushi tried to slow down, but at this point he couldn’t. He had already created a rhythm, a momentum with his fork, knife, and mouth. However, at some point, Imai put his hand on Atsushi’s chin and forced him to look up at him. “You’re focusing on your food too much. I know I shouldn’t expect too much from a pig like you, but you should focus on me, too. We’re having a meal together, after all. It’s impolite to ignore me.”

“Sorry, Master.” For the life of him, Atsushi couldn’t think of anything to talk about. Imai was right: he was too focused on the meal in front of him, the food Imai had ordered him to eat, to even think about what to say to Imai. So, he looked at the news for something to talk about. At some point, he realized he could discuss their vacation plans, which made things a bit easier.

Atsushi managed to hold conversation with Imai until he finished his first plate, though he still did eat fast. Seeing that Imai wasn’t even halfway done with his meal when Atsushi finished his plate filled Atsushi with a sort of shameful pride, just as he felt his stomach fill with food.

Atsushi stared at Imai, waiting for the guitarist to give some words of praise or hand him another plate of food. But instead, Imai did neither of those things. “You’re not finished yet.”

Atsushi looked down at his plate and saw a puddle of maple syrup and a few crumbs. He looked back at Imai, who was staring at him expectantly. Finally, he picked up his plate and started licking it clean.

“Yes, that’s it,” Imai said. “Good job, piggy.”

Atsushi couldn’t help but smile when he heard those words. It seemed like a strange thing to feel proud of, but he loved receiving praise from Imai. “Thank you, Master.”

Imai started preparing another plate for Atsushi, this time with both pancakes and biscuits. While the vocalist was distracted with cleaning his plate, Imai took his fork and knife. “Now, let’s make this more interesting.”

Ignoring the fact that he would soon have to eat the syrupy pancakes with his hands, Atsushi started eating the biscuits. Normally he would be excited to have them, and he had been craving them the night before, but after he just ate a whole plate of pancakes they seemed like the last thing in the world he wanted to eat. It didn’t help that they were a bit salty, too. “Master, can I please have some water?” he asked.

“Sure thing, piggy.” Imai got up, got a bottle of water from the minibar, and placed it in front of Atsushi. “Drink it slowly. The water at this hotel is so overpriced that I’m not going to let you have another one.” Atsushi heeded Imai’s advice, because with how much food they had he knew he would need it.

Now that the biscuits on his plate were gone, Atsushi had nothing to distract himself from the pancakes on his plate. He knew his hands would get sticky, but this is exactly why he was waiting until after they were done to shower. Still, he wanted to keep one hand clean, so he only ate with one hand. Once again, he finished the pancakes, licked the plate clean, and listened to Imai sing praises of approval.

Plate after plate, Atsushi continued eating. Before he ate each one, Imai would prepare it as if he was a child who needed his food cut for him. Each time, Imai prepared it a different way, to Atsushi’s relief. Even if the food was all the same, at least there was something different about it. Cut into smaller pieces, served whole; drowned in maple syrup, with no syrup at all; and with different amounts of biscuits each time.

At first, Atsushi enjoyed it, challenging himself to eat as quickly as possible and drink as little as possible, listening to Imai say, “Good job, piggy,” every time he finished a plate. But after a while, he couldn’t take it anymore. The syrup, which seemed sickeningly sweet to him at this point, had numbed his taste buds, so he didn’t taste much anymore. Everything that went into his mouth was pure texture, and with how much he had eaten and how little water he had it was unbearable. Remnants of the pancakes and biscuits clung to the inside of his mouth, somehow dry and wet at the same time. Probably the worst plate Imai gave him was one where he cut the crispy edges off the pancakes before handing it to Atsushi. Those parts of the pancakes were fine when they were all together, but when Atsushi had to eat them separately, the burnt, crusty quality of the edges was almost intolerable. The super syrupy pancakes were a little bit easier to handle texture-wise, but the stickiness and sweetness of the syrup made him feel sick. It didn’t help that the food got cold after the first few plates, too.

With the combination of everything from his full stomach to the repetitive texture to his thirst, Atsushi worried that he couldn’t eat any more. So he decided to take a break for a moment, but once he stopped eating it was hard to start again.

“What’s wrong, piggy?” Imai asked after a few minutes.

“I can’t eat any more, Master,” Atsushi replied. “It all tastes horrible.”

“Really?” Imai took one of the pancakes and took a bite. After all the pancakes Atsushi had eaten, watching someone else eat one was sickening. And Imai made sure to make it even worse by chewing as loudly as he could. “It tastes fine to me,” he said with his mouth still full. “What’s wrong with it?”

Atsushi didn’t know how to respond. At this point, there was so much wrong with it, and he was just overwhelmed by the whole thing. “I just can’t eat any more.”

Imai took a huge sip of his own water bottle, which made Atsushi tempted to drink from his own. “I’m just trying to make it better for you, piggy. And I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Finally, Atsushi decided to say something. “It’s cold, and I’m so thirsty that it’s hard to eat.”

Imai took another bite of the pancake. “Just because it’s cold doesn’t make it inedible, and you have more water right here.” Imai shook Atsushi’s half-empty water bottle as he said it. “So you can eat more for me, right piggy?” Atsushi didn’t respond. “What if I feed it to you? Would that make it better?”

Atsushi didn’t say anything; he just watched as Imai picked up a fork and prepared a mouthful for him. He let Imai feed it to him though, because he knew he didn’t have the motivation to feed himself anymore. “Good boy,” Imai said as Atsushi swallowed the first bite.

For the next few plates, Imai fed Atsushi. He kept changing the speed at which he fed Atsushi though, leaving the vocalist stuck between getting huge amounts of food in short periods of time and making him wait minutes before getting another bite. Atsushi didn’t know which he hated more, having to chew and swallow quickly to accommodate the next mouthful or having to wait in suspense for Imai to stop putting off the inevitable.

And all the while, his stomach got fuller and fuller.

And his bottle of water got emptier and emptier.

He did is best to save as much water as he could, but he still ran out. He tried to get another plate down, but with how much he had already eaten it felt impossible. So, once Imai started feeding him slowly again, he decided to beg for more water. “Master, I know you said earlier that I can only have one bottle, but can I please have another?”

“Tsk tsk tsk. Atsushi, no matter how much anyone gives you, you always ask for more. Just like with Cracker Barrel. No matter how many times we take you there, you always ask to go again. And today, when I fulfilled your needy mouth’s desire tenfold, you still use it to whine to me. It’s really ungrateful of you.”

“Master, please. I’m sorry for being ungrateful to you, and I promise to be better. But right now, I am so, so thirsty.”

Imai took a gulp of his water as Atsushi said it. Atsushi’s desperation for water was pleasing for Imai, but it wasn’t enough. “When you’re done eating, piggy. That’s how you’ll prove that you’re truly sorry.”

“But there’s so much more left!” Atsushi was exaggerating a little; not including the one he was in the middle of eating, he only had two boxes left. However, Imai could tell Atsushi wouldn’t be able to finish. He seemed so full and tired at this point, so desperate to stop eating, have something to drink, and shower.

Yet even though Imai knew Atsushi wasn’t going to finish, he wanted to get the most fun out of it as it lasted. He wanted Atsushi to beg for water, to crave it, to need it more than he ever did Cracker Barrel. “I already told you that you can’t have more. Just finish eating and stop being a brat.”

“You thought I was being a brat before? No, now I’ll really show you a brat. I’m not eating any more until you give me water. You know what? I shouldn’t even have to finish. I’ve had so many for you, isn’t that enough?”

“I’ve taken you to Cracker Barrel so many times, but that still wasn’t enough for you. You’ve put all of us through hell, Atsushi. We know what it’s like to be sick of Cracker Barrel. Now, it’s your turn.”

“Well, you got what you wanted, okay? I’m sick of Cracker Barrel. Happy?”

“Not until you finish.”

Atsushi let out a moan, but he didn’t say anything. Even with the fork right in front of his face, he just kept his mouth shut stared at Imai, waiting for him to concede and get him another bottle of water from the minibar.

But no matter how long he waited, Imai didn’t concede. He wanted to know what Atsushi’s next move would be, whether it be begging again or actually trying to eat more. So, both of them waited for the other to give in.

Finally, Atsushi said something. “Please, Master! I would do anything for water. Anything!”

Imai decided he had seen Atsushi beg enough, and decided to move onto something more interesting.“Do you really mean that, piggy? You’ll do anything?”

“Yes, Master. I’ll do anything. I promise.”

Imai had the perfect idea of what he could do. “Fine.” He stood up, removed Atsushi’s bib, untied Atsushi’s legs, and went into the bathroom.

Atsushi thought Imai might really be done making him eat at this point, until he returned with a towel, which he placed on the floor next to his chair, and one of the cups hotels put in the bathroom. Then, Imai got another bottle from the minibar. Atsushi’s eyes focused on the bottle, Imai opened it and poured a small bit of it into the cup. Then, he emptied the cup onto the boots he was wearing. Atsushi knew that little bit of water on Imai’s boots wouldn’t be enough to satiate his thirst, but he was desperate. He got on the floor, crawled to Imai, and started licking them.

“Good piggy,” Imai whispered as he ran his fingers through Atsushi’s hair. Atsushi looked up at Imai, who was holding the water by the vocalist’s head. “Now, open wide.” He obeyed, and Imai poured the cold, refreshing contents of the bottle into his mouth. It was only a couple sips worth, but Imai could tell from the look on Atsushi’s face that he was grateful for it.

Then, Imai took another one of the biscuits and placed it onto the towel. Atsushi went to grab it, but before he could Imai stomped on it. Imai worried for a moment that the other man hadn’t figured out what he wanted him to do, but Atsushi did, and lifted Imai’s boot with his clean hand. “Now, dig in,” Imai repeated.

Atsushi was full, but the thought of eating off Imai’s boot turned him on and the promise of more water was too tempting. Like a dog being trained to do tricks for its owner, he licked Imai’s boot clean and was rewarded with another sip of water. Imai was a bit sloppy with the bottle this time, so some of the water spilled onto his Atsushi’s face, but Atsushi didn’t care. He was just glad Imai managed to find a way to keep things interesting and give him something to drink at the same time.

“Good job,” Imai repeated. He took the bottle of maple syrup and poured the rest of it onto his boots. He then got a pancake, broke it into pieces and showered his boots in them, watching as they loosely clung to the syrup on his boots. “You better get licking, piggy. If my boots are still sticky by the time you’re done, you’re buying me new ones.”

Atsushi listened to Imai and started licking his left boot. He knew this would require a lot more effort than the first two times he licked them; the pancakes and syrup covered more of the boots than the water or biscuit did, and the syrup blended in with the color of Imai’s boots so well that it wasn’t visible. It didn’t help that Atsushi’s free hand was still sticky, so he couldn’t just tell if the boots were clean by touching them; the only way to tell was by licking and tasting whether there was still syrup left. He used the bits of pancake as a guide, only eating them in places where he had licked already.

Even still, though, it took what felt like forever. The laces--and the holes for them--were the worst part for Atsushi, because he had to fit his tongue in tight spaces to get out the littlest bits of syrup that dripped into them. In addition to being sick of the taste of maple syrup, he was now sick of the taste of leather.

As Atsushi was about to move onto the right boot, Imai decided to give him a bit of a break. “Good job, piggy.” Atsushi looked up, and opened his mouth for more water. “How does it taste?”  
Atsushi worried that if he kept complaining, Imai would think of some other way to punish him, so he decided to indulge Imai instead. With a smile, he said, “Anything tastes delicious when you’re the one giving it to me, Master.”

Imai knew Atsushi was lying, but he also knew just how to tease him back. “Oh really? I was going to let you off the hook and clean the right boot with a towel or something, but if it tastes that good to you I’ll let you continue.”

Atsushi moaned. “You would’ve made me do it no matter what I said, wouldn’t you?”

Imai chuckled. “Maybe. But you’re almost done. I won’t make you eat anything else after this; I’m feeling sick just watching you.”

“Wow, how kind of you,” Atsushi replied sarcastically. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel now, and hoped that this boot would be easier to clean than the left one now that he knew what he was doing.

Atsushi was right that the right boot would be easier to lick clean, but it took him longer than the left boot did. With the left boot, he felt like there was so much he had to do, so he rushed through it. With this one, though, he knew he would be able to finally rest after it. Plus, the pain in his stomach had decreased a little and he wasn’t as thirsty as he was earlier. So he took his time, savoring the last few minutes of his punishment.

For the last time, Imai told Atsushi what a good piggy he was, gave him a couple of sloppy sips of water, and pat him on the head. Then, he helped Atsushi off the floor. He regretted doing it afterward, though, because Atsushi took Imai’s hand with the syrup-covered one. “You should probably go take a shower now,” he said to Atsushi as he rubbed his now-sticky hand on his pants.

Atsushi took another sip of the water, the first sip he had taken on his own since he finished the previous bottle earlier. “Yeah, I’ll go do that. Oh, by the way, I got you a present at Cracker Barrel.”

Imai looked at the gift bag resting next to all the bags of empty food boxes and opened it. Inside, he saw the papa mug. “Wrong roleplay.”

Atsushi chuckled. “I know. But maybe tomorrow night, if I’m feeling better--.”

“--We’ll see,” Imai interrupted. “Now go shower. I can’t take the smell of that syrup anymore.”

While Atsushi was in the shower, Imai started cleaning around the hotel room. Even though he only had one meal, Imai felt sick of Cracker Barrel just from seeing all the boxes and the dirty towel his boots were previously resting on. He enjoyed watching Atsushi eat while it lasted, but he was glad it was finally over.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Defiled Rock Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582651) by [bucktiick (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bucktiick)


End file.
